Driving Lessons
by Maru Maru
Summary: [AU] {oneshot} When Inuyasha agrees to teach Kagome how to drive, he has no idea what he's in for...


Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Inuyasha. You. No. Sue.

"…" - speech

'…' - thoughts

-- - change in time or scenery

--

Driving Lessons

--

The fat lady was singing.

The doom bells were ringing.

The world was coming to an end.

For Higurashi Kagome was learning how to drive.

And Mamoru Inuyasha, was the one to teach her.

When he'd agreed to instruct her how to operate a car, Inuyasha had thought, 'How hard could it be?'

Kagome's father had died when she was only eight, and neither her mother nor grandfather had ever bothered with a car due to the crowded Tokyo streets. They much preferred public transport. Her previous instructors, friends of hers, had, for some mysterious reason, developed a condition that prevented them from entering a car with her.

Odd.

Not wanting to be stuck in a car with a complete stranger, Kagome had asked her boyfriend of two years to continue her instruction.

He'd readily accepted. After all, what was better than being in an enclosed space with your girlfriend?

Soon, he'd regret ever ignoring Miroku and Sango's warnings.

--

Inuyasha pulled over to the curb in front of a long set of stairs and parked his red convertible. His long, silver hair normally fell to his waist, but it was currently held in a tie to keep it out of his face. He had amber eyes that appeared to shine gold, and his pointed canines added a dangerous gleam to his smirks. His handsome face, combined with a well-built body had all the girls at school drooling over him.

Particularly some girl by the name of Kanashii Kikyou.

The boy was good at sports, and specialised in kendo, although his academic marks could have some improvements. He had a reputation, was popular, and had a natural cool bad-boy attitude that seemed to always get him in trouble.

Yes, Mamoru Inuyasha had everything any eighteen-year-old boy could ever want.

His family was rich because his father owned several large corporations that were extremely well known and successful. Just by sitting there and yelling at people, the senior Mamoru made thousands every day.

However, just because he could get whatever he wanted hadn't meant he had been happy. His family was composed of his workaholic father, his annoying half-brother, and himself.

Mamoru-san had first been set up in an arranged marriage, the product of which was the elder brother, Sesshoumaru. However, his first wife had proved to be an unfaithful whore, and so he'd happily divorced her. She, her image now dirtied, had shamefully run out of the country, and was now living in the United States. He'd kept custody of the three-year-old Sesshoumaru.

After a few years, Mamoru Inutaisho had attended a party to promote his companies' products. He had met an extremely attractive woman with whom he'd immediately fallen in love. After only a few months of dating, the two had become engaged, wedded, and she had soon become pregnant.

However, Izayoi had died in giving birth to her only son.

Heart gone cold, Inutaisho-san had closed himself up in his work, leaving Inuyasha to be raised by his brother and his servants. Suprisingly, Seshoumaru only disliked his younger half-brother as much as regular elder brothers did to their siblings. The two were actually on relatively good terms, discounting a large spat here and there.

But even with their bond, there was something missing from Inuyasha's family life that had him striving for attention at school; that had him blowing up the bathroom toilets and vandalising school property with his best friend, Miroku. Whatever he did, there had been a hole in his heart that just wouldn't go away. Sango, Miroku's girlfriend had said that he was looking for affection.

He'd snorted at that.

Then, he'd met _her_.

One day, a new girl had been transferred to his school. Her name was Higurashi Kagome, and she had long, flowing black hair and large ocean blue eyes that complimented her face. Her figure was just perfect, and she excelled at every subject at school—not counting math, of course.

She was beautiful.

At first glance, she'd looked a little like that annoying Kikyou, but when he'd looked closer; he'd seen that spark in her eyes that Kikyou never had.

He'd been enraptured by her at first sight.

Then, she'd opened her mouth.

The first thing she'd spoken to him was, "Stop bothering me, you obnoxious, self centred, arrogant JERK!"

The nerve of that bitch, speaking to _him_ like that! Didn't she know who he _was_?

…

Okay, so he had been harassing her for the entire school day, but she was the new kid, and the new kids had to be tested! He had a reputation to uphold, after all!

After that encounter, they had had many more nasty conflicts. It wasn't soon that the entire school knew of the rivalry that grew between the 'new kid' and Inuyasha. Much to the boy's chagrin, Sango had insisted on helping the new girl out in plotting new schemes. They had soon become best friends.

That traitorous woman…

However, as the months passed on, the two had developed a bond, and neither could deny the fact that they were attracted to each other.

He would get jealous whenever she had been approached, even going as far as getting into a fight with some Kouga guy who'd claimed her as 'his woman'. He'd become overprotective, and sometimes, even overbearing.

She would become short tempered whenever one of his fangirls would go up to him and try to get close. Although she didn't explode like he did, one could always tell when Kagome was annoyed when her body tensed and when a muscle under her eye ticked. In fact, once, she had become particularly nasty when Kikyou had plastered herself over him.

Whether they denied it or not, Inuyasha and Kagome had become somewhat of a couple.

Although it took them a year to realise it.

But after that, they had become inseparable, and had been going steady for two full years.

Much to the disappointment of the fan girls…

--

Now climbing the insanely long steps, the silver-haired boy was grumbling something about 'crazy shrine keepers' and 'building an elevator'.

Finally reaching the top, he found himself facing the familiar house next to a smaller well house. Once, Buyo, Kagome's obese cat, had fallen down there, and he'd had to go down to save it. It had been more than annoying, and the fat cat had nearly scratched his eyes out. But her praises and kisses had more than placated his foul mood.

To his right was a huge tree that he loved climbing. For some reason, Inuyasha felt as though he had a connection with it… To be honest, it was a little creepy.

After catching his breath, the boy walked up to the shouji door of his girlfriend's house and knocked on the wooden part beside it. There was a pounding of footsteps, and Kagome's little brother soon slid open the door, face bursting into a grin as soon as he saw his idol.

"Inu-no-nii-chan!"

"Hey, squirt. Where's your sister?"

"She's almost ready. Come in!" He moved to the side.

Inuyasha walked into the house, shedding his shoes, and Souta lead him to the living room not far from the entrance. Sitting on the floor, the kid turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Is it true that you're going to try to teach nee-chan how to drive? You must really be brave."

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha frowned slightly and turned to the little boy. "What the hel- er- heck do you mean, kid? You're sister's driving can't be that bad."

Hiding an evil smile, Souta answered simply. "You'll see. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Inuyasha got a chance to question further, footsteps descended from the top of the stairs and Kagome soon came into view. She ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a big kiss, ignoring her brother's grotesque face. If anything, her kiss was longer than usual, just to annoy the squirt.

"Aw jeez, sis."

She grinned at him before turning to her boyfriend. "Thanks so much, Inuyasha! I just don't understand why Sango and Miroku suddenly stopped our lessons."

She grabbed the boy's hand and all but dragged him out of the house in her enthusiasm of being in the driver's seat. Inuyasha could only splutter incoherently as he was pulled down the stairs. In a matter of seconds, they were at the bottom, and the girl was tugging at him impatiently to unlock the door.

When he finally got a chance to speak, the teenager was more than a little amused. He unlocked the doors with the press of a button. "Sure are eager to get into a car with me, aren't we?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a smirk spreading over his mouth.

The girl rolled her blue eyes and hopped into the driver's seat without a word, snapping her seat belt on quickly. She waited impatiently as Inuyasha took his time in climbing into the passenger seat by her side.

Once he was finally seated and buckled down, she turned the ignition, and listened with satisfaction as the engine roared to life.

Turning to Kagome, Inuyasha started his lesson. "Now, you just have to ease up on the brake pedal- that's the one on the left, and slowly press down on the accelerat-"

He was cut off by the sudden jerking of the car as Kagome literally pressed the pedal to the metal and the convertible all but shot off like a bat from the depths of hell.

Speechless in shock, the golden eyed teenager watched in morbid fascination as the speedometer slowly turned upwards.

60 km/h—70--, 80--, the needle kept on rising, and for once, Inuyasha was glad that Kagome lived further out from the city so that there were fewer obstacles for her to collide with.

No wonder the others had cancelled their lessons.

Tearing his eyes away from the dashboard, he fixed eyes on the road ahead, and his mouth opened and closed several times before finally regaining his voice.

"TURN! TURN! THAT'S A _TREE!_"

Kagome laughed and made an extremely sharp right turn, just missing hitting the tree. "I heard you. No need to shout." She swerved and turned a corner. "Where shall we go?"

He seemed not to be paying attention to her, as his wide eyes stayed glued to the windshield. "No! Swerve! Right! Right! RIGHT! … crossing pedestrian… PEDESTRIAN!… INANIMATE OBJECT! MOVE!"

He shifted his gaze to his smiling girlfriend and realised that she was having _fun_ while scaring him shitless at the same time.

Looking back at the road, he watched as the traffic light shifted to red.

She slammed down on the brake pedal and with a squeal of the brake pads, the car came to a complete and abrupt stop. Lurching violently forward, Inuyasha felt his stomach pitch and groaned. Thanking kami-sama for the pause, even if it had been sudden, he turned to the girl he had just dubbed as crazy.

"Now this time, start off slowly. _Slowly._ So you won't kill anybody." He rubbed his chest where the seatbelt strap had been pressed in. "Ease off the brake."

As the light switched to green, the raven-haired girl obediently pressed down gently on the pedal, and the car began to inch forward. Although not very exciting, Inuyasha gladly welcomed the new pace as his breakfast settled.

Kagome was frustrated. This was no fun.

Her eyes slid slyly over her boyfriend, and a slight smirk crossed her expression Giving another giggle, Kagome once again pressed down hard on the accelerator, this time achieving speeds above that of 100 km/h in a matter of seconds.

"No! Bad girl! Slower! Slower!" Her instructor all but sobbed, his knuckles white as he fisted his hands."Don't—"

"Slow's no fun, Inuyasha!"

Giving up on trying to convince Kagome to drive more reasonably, Inuyasha sunk down into his seat with his eyes closed, praying that his life would not end within the next 55 minutes.

--

About an hour later, a red convertible car screeched to a stop in front of the Higurashi Shrine. Shocked on-lookers watched as an energetic girl bounced happily out of the car and assisted another teenager out of the passenger side.

This boy's face was drained of all colour, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was gaping. He was shaking as he got out of the car, and had to hold onto the girl's arm for support as he walked up the steps. His voice was hoarse from all the yelling he'd done.

In the past sixty minutes, Kagome had narrowly missed hitting a total of ten pedestrians, ran three red lights, had somehow ended up on the sidewalk for a portion of the drive, and almost collided with a fire hydrant. She'd driven on the wrong side of the road for "fun", and had had an extremely close shave with an oncoming car.

Miraculously, there had been no police cars.

But that hadn't protected the passenger.

The great Mamoru Inuyasha had been reduced to a blubbering mess by his girlfriend's driving.

He would never again get into another car with her in the driver's seat, nor would he ever, _ever_ disobey traffic laws.

Just as they cleared the stairs, the boy stopped and grabbed hold of his girlfriend's arm, stilling her.

"Let us never, _ever_, speak of this again." He stared into her eyes. "And I'm finding you an instructor." He paused for thought. "An _old_ instructer."

She pouted at him, but relented. "Fine."

He allowed her to drag him back into the house.

Once Souta caught sight of his hero, he quickly latched onto him and looked at him sympathetically.

The first words out of his mouth were: "I told you so."

That brat.

* * *

Translations:

Mamoru - to protect

Shouji - sliding door

Inu-no-nii-chan - elder dog brother (literally)

Kami-sama - god

* * *

--Well, more about the characters than the driving itself.

No particular source of inspiration. I just wanted to write a story where Kagome would be a really crazy driver, and where Inuyasha was with her. I just couldn't think of a very good situation where he'd be in car, or would even LET her learn to drive. So I came up with an AU!

Edit: Nov.27.04: I've gone over this story and added some things. I've removed the last names of the extra characters, as well as changed the formatting slightly.

Till next time…

Ja!--


End file.
